The Konoha Demon Brothers
by Oni King
Summary: Naruto gets saved by an odd man who turns out to be a demon. That same man, named Xellos, takes naruto under his wing and treats Naruto like a little brother teaching him the way of the demon. Possible future Pairings
1. Smiling Saviour

**Author's Notes**

This is the first fic I've written that doesn't involve me or my friends. It is a cross over, but the majority of it will be Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I need to try harder.

* * *

It was October 10th (I think that's right) and you know what that means. It was the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyubi no Kitsune, but for one resident of Konoha this day wasn't all parties and celebration. Naruto Uzumaki turned 7 this day, but doesn't have a party or any gifts. He has never had any happy memories this day of the year. This was the day when the beatings were the worst.

Currently the blond ball of energy was cowering in a dead-end alley as a group of five drunken men closed in on him. They all had sneers on their faces as they close in on the 'demon boy. The leader of the group stepped forward and spat on the young boy saying "It's time we end our suffering and kill the demon brat once and for all." Emitting cheers from his cohorts as they walk closer and closer to the blond.

Out of no where a man appeared in font of the mob stopping their approach. The leader glared at the man and shouted "what are you doing you weirdo? We have to kill the demon." The man looks up at him and chuckles a little.

"My, it appears I arrived just in time. I'm afraid I can't let you kill this boy. Because if you kill one demon you upset the rest of us. You understand right?" the man says in an annoyingly cheery tone of voice. The appearance of this new voice prompted Naruto to look up t him.

"Naruto noticed that the man had dark purple hair going down to his shoulders. It was impossible to see that colors of his eyes because they were closed in a permanent upside down U. The man had on a black cape with a yellow and red design on the ends of it. The cape covered most of his body, but he had one arm sticking out holding on to a staff. His sleeve was yellow on he wore a white glove on his hand. The staff he was holding was about 4 and a half feet tall and looked like it was made of wood, but on the top it had a red jewel the size of a melon.

"So you're a demon too?" the leader asked the man. To which he replied by putting his hand be hind his head and laughing. Then man still kept his cheery attitude up and says "oh my. You are smarter then I thought. Well it would seem I can't let any of you leave here alive."

Be fore any of the men could reach the mysterious stranger disappeared only to reappear behind one of the men. The man lifted up hi staff and sent the bottom end of it through the man's head coming out the other side. The other men looked in horror as blood gushed from the man's face as he fell to the ground dead.

One of the villagers recovered from the shock to charge at the purple haired man and throw a punch at him. His fist connected with the man's face, but the man didn't budge an inch and kept smiling. The man lifted his hand in front of the villager's face and released a blast of energy taking the villager's head clean off.

The leader pulled a knife out that he planed to use of Naruto and prepared to stab the man, but it was pointless. The strager looked over his shoulder with his closed eye and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the leader burst into flames roasting him alive. 10 seconds later the only thing left of the leader was a scorched black skeleton.

The stranger turned to the remaining two villagers and holds his finger up pointing it at the man on his right. Then he swept his finger horizontally in front of himself going across the two villagers. Once his arm stopped moving the two men exploded leaving no remains.

The strager turned back to Naruto and walked towards him. Naruto started backing up from the man thinking that he was going to kill him too. Naruto reached the dead end and turned ghostly white. The strager stopped in front of Naruto and kneeled down till he was level with the boy.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Naruto asked scared out of his 7 year old mind. The man's smile grew slightly larger and he replied saying "My name is Xellos and as for what I want with, that my boy is a secret." He says bringing his hand up in front of his face and extending his index fingers.

"Well Naruto how about as a birth day present I take you away from here to a place you will be accepted and made very strong." Xellos says making the young jinchuriki widen his eyes and jump to his feet yelling "really? You mean it?"

Xellos chuckled and says "of course." Putting a hand on the boy's head and making them both vanish. Immediately after they leave the third Hokage arrives with several ANBU. They look around at the remaining corpses and then to where the young boy stood just a minute ago. The old man took a drag on his pipe and sighs saying "This can either be really good or really bad."

To be continued…


	2. Becoming a Demon

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Slayers.

Naruto looked around the area Xellos teleported them to and found nothing. They seem to be standing in a darkness that surrounds them on all sides. When Naruto looked up at Xellos he still had the same smile on his face so they couldn't be anywhere too bad.

Suddenly a booming voice said "I see you brought the boy." Making Naruto look around for the source of it. When he looked up he saw what looked to be a 10 year old boy. He was wearing a blue spandex outfit like the Green Beasts, but his had short sleeves and pant legs. He had long black hair going down his back looking like he never brushes it. The only thing suggesting he wasn't a child was his eyes. His eyes seemed to convey a deep evil in the child.

The boy floated down till he was level with the two and walked over to them. To Naruto's surprise Xellos bowed to the man and said "Yes Lord Fabrizzo, I have brought the Kyubi container just as you asked. He was about to be attacked by some of the villagers."

The boy now identified as Fabrizzo walked right up to Naruto and held his hand out. Naruto hesitantly shook it as Fabrizzo says "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes widen and he asks "how do you know my name?"

"Oh we know all about you. How you have been unjustly treated by the village. How you managed to survive when no one would help you. We also know how the Kyubi no Kitsune was sealed into your infant body." Fabrizzo says while walking around Naruto. The blond boy looks down at himself and asks "I have the Kyubi inside of me? How? I was told the Yondaime killed the fox."

"No my boy, that was a lie. No mortal man can kill a demon of the Kyubi's stature and power. The Fourth realized this and had to seal the fox in a new born infant. Unfortunately for you the only baby born that day was you." Xellos says while keeping his eyes closed, but never taking them off of Naruto.

Fabrizzo stopped in front of Naruto and says "We also know your dream to become the Hokage and have people acknowledge you. I believe we can help with that." Naruto's eyes widen again and he asks "you can? Why would you help me?" Fabrizzo smiles and says "Let's just say it's in our best interests to help you. What do you say?"

Naruto nods his head and the black haired boy smiles saying "good. Now this might hurt abit." Xellos steps away from Naruto as a magical pentagram appears underneath him. Naruto gets consumed with light and electricity shoots into him as he cries out in pain.

Xellos walk back over next to Fabrizzo and asks "Do you think he'll make it through this Lord Hell-Master." Fabrizzo chuckles and retorts with "First we need to fuse him with the Kyubi making him a half demon. Then we need to strip away the last of his humanity making him a full-blooded demon. Truth be told there is a slim chance that he will survive."

Naruto continues screaming as he starts to change. His eyes turned completely red with black slits as pupils. His hair grew long and orange, but remained spiky and untamed. His finger nails grew into claws and his teeth sharpened into points. At the base o his back he grew nine long furry tails the same color as his hair. He grew another few inches taller and his muscles expanded. Soon the transformation was complete and the pentagram disappeared.

The new Naruto stood there panting till he heard clapping. Then he looked up to see Hell-Master Fabrizzo applauding him. "Good job Naruto. I didn't expect you to survive. Now I'm assigning Xellos to take care of you and train you." Fabrizzo said making Xellos look at him in shock. "Me? But I-oh never mind." Xellos says finally surrendering when Fabrizzo looks up at him.

Xellos walks over to Naruto and says "Before we head out you need to come up with your disguise. That way people won't freak out when they see you. All you have to do is picture what you want to look like." Naruto nods and starts to think up his new appearance.

Soon Naruto came up with what he wants to look like and he suddenly looked exactly like it. He keeps his long orange hair and red eyes, but he hid his claws and tails. His tattered clothing was replaced by a long-sleeved red shirt. He had gloves similar to Xellos' except they were black. His torn pants were replaced by black pants and red shoes. To finish it off he had a black cape similar to Xellos' but the designs on the edges were of black flames on a red background.

Xellos looks him over and nods his head as if saying he approved. Then he put his hand on Naruto's should and teleported them somewhere else.

To be continued…


	3. Begining of the Slayer's Training

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: I don't own didily.

* * *

The next place Xellos teleported Naruto seemed to be the edge of a town, but this town was different then the kind Naruto was used to. The buildings were larger, but shorter and you could see the grey bricks that they were made off. The people wore more medieval clothing and some carried around swords, staffs, and other weapons.

Naruto looked up at Xellos and asked "what are we doing here?" Xellos seemed to ignore him and look around as he said "I'm looking for some friends of mine. With any luck they might help with your training."

Suddenly they covered their ears as they heard and ear shattering cry that sounded like "HEY WAITER BRING US SOME MORE FOOOD!!!" Xellos smiled and looked down at Naruto and said "ah that must be them.

They walked into a restaurant where all the patrons seemed to be staring at one thing. A red-headed girl and a blond haired man were eating with the table manners of a pack of lions that had been starved for a week. Xellos walked over to them with Naruto which made the group of 5 look up at them.

The red-headed girl looked p at Xellos and said "what's up Xell?" The blond haired man looked up and asked "hey Xellos how's it going?" A man with blue hair, light blue skin, and what appeared to be rocks growing out of his face just groaned as a black haired girl slightly older then Naruto practically yelled "Mr. Xellos, have you decided to join the side of justice." While this was all happening Xellos lazily raised his hand as if to wave.

The final member of the group, a blond haired woman in a dress, shot up and pointed at Xellos while saying "You! How dare you show your face in front of me again." "My my it seems you still have that attitude problem Ms. Filia." Xellos said which made the woman known as Filia even angrier. In her anger she failed to notice that her tail was showing and shooting strait out of her dress. Naruto looked at it and asks "whoa. Hey Xellos is this lady and demon too?"

This made everyone turn their eyes to Naruto with questioning looks. Finally the red-head spoke up and said "hey Xellos who's the kid?" "Oh I almost forgot. Everyone this is Naruto. I guess you could say I adopted him." Xellos says which makes everyone stare in disbelief. "a-a-adopted?" stuttered the armored blond man.

"Well you could call him my little brother." Xellos says and turns to Naruto. "Naruto these are my friends. Ms Lina Inverse, Goury Gabriev, Ms. Amelia Wil Tesla de Sayruun, Zelgadis, and Ms. Filia. Oh and no she isn't a demon, she is a dragon in human disguise. I know I would hide my appearance if I were her." He says making Filia practically go berserk. "Why you dirty, no good, filthy….." Filia says to which Xellos responds by sticking his tongue out at her.

"So uhh why did you adopt him?" Goury asks crouching down to Naruto's level even though he is still several inches taller. "That is a secret." Xellos says smiling making all the other adults groan. "What I can tell you is that it is my job to make sure he becomes very strong over the course of 5 years. That is why I need your help. He would have a lot to learn if you all chipped in." He said.

"No way why should we help you?" Filia asks still seething in anger. Goury thinks for a few second (or at least looks like he's thinking.) and says "sure why not? I'd be happy to help the little guy out." The others all think for a bit about the consequences of what training him could bring. Amelia jumps up on the table and proclaims "yes. I will teach him and help him turn to the side of justice." Which makes everyone sweat drop.

Zelgadis looks at Naruto and shrugs his shoulders saying "what harm could it do?" Lina looks at everyone and sighs saying "alright you've convinced me I'll train the kid, but I won't be nice to him just because he's a kid" Lina uses one of her evil looks on young Naruto which makes him shudder. Filia sighs in defeat and says "I guess you win this time."

Xellos smiles and says "Wonderful, your help is greatly appreciated everyone." Naruto turns to them all and bows saying "thank you very much." Thus began Naruto's training to become a ninja when he returns in 5 years. The title of Hokage is practically in his hands.

To be continued……


	4. Returning to the Leaf

**Author's Note**

Oh shiznit over 300 views. I would have never thought it would be this popular with only 3 chapters.

Disclaimer: I'm poor A.K.A. I don't own anything.

* * *

So Naruto trained for 5 years in this new world with his new friends and brother. His training wasn't easy as anyone could tell you. Lina didn't let up for a second and the others weren't soft on him either.

Lina put him through similar training to what she put Amelia through when she was "teaching" her the Dragon Slave except Naruto's was 100 times harder. She also drilled him on spells saying he didn't get any food till he got it right. She would also randomly blast him with spells to supposedly help his reaction time when he got caught off guard.

Goury, with a little help from Zelgadis, taught Naruto the way of the sword. They got Naruto a long sword that had two black serpent like dragons twisting around each other as the hilt. He would keep the sword on his waist so that his cloak conveniently hid it from sight. He would drill Naruto on the right way to hold it or where his feet should be and other things like that. Then when he thought the ex-kyubi container was ready he would make him have sword duals with Zelgadis or Goury himself.

Zelgadis and Amelia would have him learn about white and shaman spells. Amelia would be the more aggressive one while Zelgadis would stands back and give him pointers. Occasionally Amelia would try to teach him her justice poses and surprisingly Naruto got quite dexterous thanks to the klutzy girl.

What he gained from Filia were the abilities to run really fast and take a lot of damage. That was mainly because he would pull pranks on her and she would chase him with her mace in hand. When she caught him she would slam him with her mace sending him flying 100 feet.

Last, but not least Xellos taught him how to use his demonic energy. He taught him how to fly, how to shoot and manipulate blasts of energy, and how to teleport. Xellos would occasionally disappear only to reappear with scrolls from the leaf village on jutsu he might need to pass the genin exams. Some of the simpler jutsu like the clone jutsu were to hard to do with him vast amounts of energy so Xellos "borrowed" the scroll of sealing and Naruto learned that shadow clone.

Finally after 5 years it was time for him to go home. They had a big sending off party for him at the local tavern that they bought for themselves for the night. They invited everyone that he had met over the years. There was Silphiel the shrine maiden, Martina and her husband Zangulus, Amelia's father Prince Philionel, and Lina's old friend Naga the white serpent. (Who scared the crap out of Naruto when he first met her.) There were mounds of food, music, and entertainment. Everyone said how they were going to miss Naruto, but none got as emotional as Phil who was saying something about justice and hugged his daughter. (Imagine of Phil met Gai-sensei. Horrifying I know.)

Then it was finally time to say good by. Naruto waved to everybody as he and Xellos teleported to Konoha. They appeared on the top of the Hokage faces and flew down off of it. They walked to the Third's office and asked to see him. His assistant reluctantly agreed and let them in.

Sautobi was busy with the greatest nemesis Hokage could have, paperwork, when the walked in. Naruto smiled and said "it's been a while, hasn't it old man." Sarutobi looked up at the only person who would ever call him old man and eventually recognized him. He was thrown off by the long orange hair, the red eyes, the claws, and the fangs, but the whiskers on his face instantly reminded him of the ramen obsessed 7 year old boy that had disappeared.

"N-Naruto is that you?" the Hokage asked to which Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Sarutobi stood up and walked over to the young man and asked him "where have you been all this time?" Naruto looked over at Xellos and said "I've been training. This is my older brother Xellos." Xellos shook the old man's hand while saying "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've been taking good care of Naruto this whole time."

Sarutobi looked back at Naruto and says "well I assume you still want to take the genin exams so I'll just put you back in your original class." Naruto nods and says "Thanks old man. We've got to get settled in so I'll see you later." With that they turned to walk away, but the Third put a hand on Xellos's shoulder and said "I would like to have a word with you." Xellos turns to Naruto and says "go on with out me I'll catch up."

Naruto leaves the Tower and teleports back to his old house. It was a mess with Ramen cups and other trash laying every where. Naruto got to work cleaning up for him and his older brother. Now that they are moving back Konoha is in for a surprise.

Too be continued….

* * *

Now to address an issue I'm sure some of you will have. Yes Fabrizzo is still alive while Filia is traveling with the group. You know why? Because this is my story and I can do with it as I like. I am the game master you are my pawns. I control your fates…….okay now that that is out of my system Wait for the next chapter which will have the genin exams and saskue getting owned. 


	5. Owning an Emo

**Author's Note**

Yes true believers I am updating. If all goes well I may update more then one story today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Slayers.

* * *

It was a brand new day in Konoha and a well known orange haired demon was getting ready for the academy. His older "brother" Xellos cooked him breakfast, but with just one bite Naruto nearly passed out. He quickly ran out of their apartment for fear of getting seconds.

Naruto decided to walk to the academy instead of flying like he normally would. Because he had changed so much and he hasn't been seen for 5 years there were on glares. No one even paid attention to him once they got over his odd choice in clothing. Naruto finally arrived at his destination and asked where his class was.

He got to class a little early so he took his seat and looked around. Most of the kids were looking at him wondering who the knew kid was except for the three S's. (Sasuke, Shikimaru, and Shino.) After only a couple of minutes there was some yelling at the entrance about who got there first.

Sakura and Ino had just arrived and were quickly running to sit next to their beloved Sasuke Uchiha, but then they noticed that there was a new kid in a cloak sitting in their way. This ticked them both off, but Ino was the only one to speak her mind. "hey new kid get out of the way so I can sit next to Sasuke." Sakura glared at Ino while Inner Sakura was going on a tirade and says "You mean so I can sit next to him Ino-pig." The two girls started arguing and more girls started joining in until the only kunoichi-in-training that wasn't yelling was cute little Hinata.

While this was going on Naruto just stared at them like they were freaks. He looked over at the only boy at that desk and didn't see anything special about him other then he looks very pale. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and got up to sit next to Shino. Doing this made all the girls dive at the seat at once. When Naruto sat down next to Shino he waved to the bug boy to which Shino responded with a nod of his head.

A few minutes later the tan ninja known as Iruka-sensei. After a few minutes he managed to get all the girls to shut their noise holes. Iruka clears his throat and says "class today we have a new student. Please stand up and introduce yourself." Naruto Looked down at the teacher, stands up, and says "My name is Naruto. This is my first year here because I've been…away from home staying with a relative." When he sits down Iruka's mind races with thoughts. "_Naruto? Only one person has ever had that name, but I thought they said the boy died. Since when has he had any relatives_?"

Iruka clears his mind of these thoughts and starts the lesson. Naruto took one look at what the teacher was teaching and tuned him out. "_Geez. I learned this 4 years ago. I'm way ahead of these people._" 4 hours later Iruka releases them for lunch. Out in the court yard all the kids were eating except Naruto. He was just sitting in a tree with his eyes closed looking like he was napping. Sasuke walked up to the base of the tree and looked up at the sleeping demon with a scowl.

" Hey new kid." sasuke said making Naruto open one eye to look down at the Uchiha. "Lets get one thing strait. I'm the best around here so don't get your hopes up of even being close to my level." The avenger said. Naruto smiles and asks "oh really?" Then Naruto's voice comes from Sasuke's left asking "and what makes you think that?" Sasuke nearly jumps in surprise realizing that the new kid is no longer in the tree, but right next to him.

Naruto turns around and says casually "please. I could wipe the floor with you 15 times before you even pull out a kunai." This pisses Sasuke off and makes him run at the Orange haired boy and throw a punch at the back of his head. Naruto vanishes and appears behind Sasuke and sweeps his legs out from underneath him. He looks down at the Uchiha with a smirk.

Sasuke jumps back up and tries to punch Naruto in the gut, but Naruto dodges without even blinking. This fight starts to draw a crowd as Naruto dodges Sasuke's punches and kicks. The fan girls cheer on Sasuke while some of the males tell Naruto to kick the Emo's ass. Naruto grins as he jumps from side to side dodging Sasuke's reckless attacks.

Both boys separate with sasuke panting and Naruto still grinning. Naruto raises his hands above his head and….yawns. He starts stretching as he says "you know a few more minutes of this and I might consider it a work out." This infuriates the goth as he charges at Naruto for a wild assault. Naruto pulls a kunai out of his pouch and throws it at Sasuke. He jump to the side dodging it and grins. When he tries to continue his attack he finds that he can't move.

Naruto grins and says "Shadow Snap. Very useful spell. Don't you agree?" Naruto laughs and walks towards the class room as the bell rings. Sasuke stands stuck there until Sakura finally realizes that the kunai stuck in the ground is keeping his shadow stuck. She releases him and he chases after the Sorcerer only to see that he is in the safety of the class room with the teacher present.

The rest of the day went by with nothing going on. When class ended Sasuke looked up to where Naruto was sitting only to find him gone. Naruto had teleported home where he finds Xellos reading some orange book. "Hey Xellos what did the Hokage want to see you about yesterday anyway?" Naruto asks. Xellos looks up and says "oh he just wanted to ask about the last 5 years a make me a jounin." "oh cool." Naruto says and he makes some instant ramen.

To be continued….


	6. Officaly a Ninja

-1**Author's note**

So here is another chapter to my most popular story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The next few weeks went by with nothing important happening. Sasuke tried o several occasions to fight Naruto again, but every time he chased the demon down an alley way Naruto would just vanish. Finally it was time for the graduation exams. The students has to pass a taijutsu test, a written test, and then a ninjutsu test.

Naruto sat in the back of the class like always away from all the others. One by one the children were paired off to fight each other a be graded on their skills. When Naruto was called he had to go up against the loud-mouthed Kiba. "I don't know what you did to the faggot when you fought him, but I'll beat no problem." the dog boy boasted. Naruto just smiled and moved his fingers as if to tell Kiba to attack.

Kiba charged at Naruto and tried to swipe at him with his claws, but Naruto just grabbed his arm and twisted it until Kiba was facing away and his arm was against his back. Naruto put as kunai to the dog boy's neck and said "I win." Naruto let him go and returned to his seat.

Next the teachers handed out tests to the students to be completed in an hour. Naruto finished his in 5 minutes. Doing what our favorite slacker does, Naruto puts his head down and goes to sleep. Once all the tests are gathered the students are called one by one to go into the other room to do this year's ninjutsu test which just happens to be clones.

One by one the children are called out to go finish their test. Some come back with leaf headbands while others come back with tears. Finally Naruto's name is called and he walks into the other room. There Iruka and Mizuki look at him expectantly. "All you have to do is create 3 successful clone to pass. Naruto grins and put his fingers into the famous cross sign and says "Shadow clone jutsu." Then the room fills with smoke and when it clears it reveals roughly 40 clones of Naruto standing there. After they pick their jaws up from off the floor, Iruka and Mizuki hand him his leaf headband and send him back to the class room.

When Naruto got back to the classroom he noticed a blond girl with a pony-tail arguing with a girl with pink hair. "I bet I get put on Sasuke's team and you don't forehead-girl." "Dream on Ino-pig. Sasuke is mine not your's." Naruto rolled his eyes and sat back down in the back next to the shy, quiet girl. He always sat there, but never really noticed her.

Finally the teachers returned to the class room and got everyone to quiet down. "congratulations all of you who have passed. From now on you will be representing the Leaf Village. Come back here tomorrow to get your team assignments." Said the tanned chunin. Everyone left the school to meet their parents out in the court yard. When Naruto got out there he noticed his brother waiting for him.

"well done Naruto. How about to celebrate I cook you up a special dinner." Xellos said which quickly made the orange-haired ninja pale. "uhh hey how about we go to Ichiraku's instead?" Naruto said trying to escape death from poisoning. Xellos took a moment to think it over and agreed. They walked over to the stand and were greeted by the owner and his daughter. Xellos ordered a couple of bowls while Naruto got about 15. When they finished they paid for the meal and started to walk home.

In the middle of their walk a couple of chunin ran passed them and Naruto heard one of them say "I can't believe Mizuki would steal the Scroll of Sealing. This is the second time this has happened." Naruto grinned and said to Xellos "excuse me Xellos. I need to do my first job to help this village." Xellos nodded his okay and Naruto started to levitate. He used one of his 2 new senses he got when he turned demon to sense where the traitorous chunin. He found him in the forest just outside of the village and teleported off to his location. Mizuki kept running with the scroll on his back while saying "This was almost too easy. I bet I could have gotten an academy student to steal it." Just then his face was met with a fist sending he stumbling out of the trees. He looked up to see Naruto standing there. "what was that about this being easy?" asked the red-eyed genin smugly.

Mizuki smirked as a plan popped into his head. "Why would you help this village. Ever since you were born you've been treated like garbage and you know why?" asked Mizuki. Naruto didn't move a single muscle on his face, but motioned for the silver-haired man to continue. Mizuki smirked and continued. "Its because you are the Nine-Tailed Fox. The fourth didn't kill it, but he put it into you." He said thinking that this would stun the boy long enough to get away. What he didn't expect was the chuckle that turned into full blown laughter.

Naruto had to brace himself against the tree so he wouldn't fall off. When he finally stopped he looked down at the confused man and smiled. "you know something Sensei? Your right." he said releasing his disguise. His clays grew back and 9 orange tails emerged from under his cloak and flailed around behind him. "I AM the fox." Naruto said and then jumped down from the tree heading strait for Mizuki. Before the chunin could do anything he got kicked in the face and sent into a tree. Then Naruto punched him through the tree causing it to fall.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and said "You have the honor of being the first blood to touch Black Fang. How lucky for you." He walked up to the terrified chunin and drove the blade through his chest. Then he pulled it out and cut Mizuki's head off spraying blood everywhere. Iruka arrived a disguised Naruto leaning his blade on the dead man's vest. Naruto sheathed the blade and turned to Iruka saying "I have obtained the scroll and dealt with the traitor."

Iruka was stunned to find one of his students had not only killed a chunin, but emerged from it unscathed. Well Naruto had always been special. He nodded and ran off to inform ANBU and the Hokage. Just as he left Xellos appeared and walked over to Naruto. "Your first kill. How do you feel?" He asked the boy. Naruto looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders and said "I'm fine. I guess that come with being what we are." Xellos nodded and they both vanished.

To be continued…..


End file.
